EarthBound: The Seed of Giygas
by JamesPicard-007
Summary: After their first adventure Ness and the gang are drawn into an even greater adventure than before. Updates. Yay!
1. Default Chapter

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

It is 199X. Giygas, the universal cosmic destroyer is dead. Defeated at the hands of four chosen heroes. Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo have returned to their homes. The world unaware of the past danger or of its heroes. However, the danger is not yet past. A new power is slowly growing. Our heroes destinies is not yet over…

Dalaam

The palace was finally calm once again. The people of Dalaam had stayed up late at the palace celebrating the defeat of Giygas. The main attraction of the celebration was Prince Poo. He was an instrumental player in the defeat of Giygas. He was alone in his room at last enjoying a peaceful rest.

The Master smiled as he watched Poo slumber. Suddenly he felt a chill pass over him. He turned and headed for the throne room. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. He walked behind the throne and passed through and invisible barrier.

He had walked into a large dark room, which held only one source of light. In the middle of the room a large, crystal sphere spun in mid-air. The Master walked closer to the sphere and peered closer into it. In the middle a dark blot marred the perfection of the sphere.

The Master walked back from the sphere.

"It is not over yet." he thought to himself.

Onett

Ness slumbered peacefully. Suddenly he began to dream. He was standing at the deathbed of Giygas. He saw Giygas as he had before. Melting and distorting under the prayers of many friends. Giygas finally died and imploded destroying the robot forms.

Ness watched as Giygas disappeared into nothingness. When Giygas finally disappeared a small object was left in his place. The object was shaped like a seed. It emitted a strange dark light. The light engulfed Ness and he suddenly woke. 

Outside his window a yellow light flickered outside. Ness ran to the window and looked outside. On the lawn below stood a Starman. He was leaning against a tree in Ness's lawn. He was casting PSI Fire W on Ness's house.

Ness grabbed his baseball bat and ran downstairs. He ran outside in his pajamas and started to hit the Starman. The Starman collapsed after several hits. Ness quickly put out the fire with a new power Poo had taught him, PSI Storm B. Ness looked at the Starman on the ground. This one must have been weak because it usually took a little more power to take them down.

"What are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I must destroy Ness." a raspy cybernetic voice replied.

"Why must you destroy Ness?" Ness asked.

"The Seed of Giygas must live." the Starman said.

"What is the Seed of Giygas?" Ness asked. The Starman collapsed and disappeared from existence. A light turned on upstairs. Ness went back into the house to explain what had happened.

In the morning Ness prepared to go to Twoson. He was concerned about Paula. He ate some pizza and kissed his mother goodbye. He measured up the distance he would need for teleportation outside. He ran and suddenly disappeared out of sight.

When he appeared in Twoson it was a completely different place. The streets were completely empty. The sky above covered with dark clouds. Street lamps provided the only light. Ness began to walk down the dark streets of Twoson and into a new adventure.

What is going on in Twoson? And what is the Seed of Giygas? Find out more in Chapter 2 of The Seed of Giygas! 


	2. Chapter 2

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 2

When last left Ness he was walking down the streets of Twoson. He had come concerned about his friend, Paula. A Starman had attacked Ness's home saying he needed to destroy Ness so that the Seed of Giygas may live. What is this mysterious seed? Read on…

Twoson

The darkened streets of Twoson reminded Ness of Onett several months again. The final days when Ness was preparing the final assault against Giygas. Except this time the little town gave Ness more of a creepy feel than Onett had.

There was no one walking the streets. No foes at all to combat Ness. Whoever was behind this wanted to place psychological fear on the town. Ness walked through the empty streets, heading for the Polestar Preschool. As Ness passed it, even Burglin Park was incredibly eerie. 

The usually bustling park was now empty. Ness gripped his backpack a little more and quickened his pace. Soon he saw the preschool nearby. As with all the other houses the lights were shining brightly inside. Ness walked up to the front door and knocked a few times.

A few seconds later the door swung open and something came flying at him.

"Whoa!" he said. The object was holding steady a few inches above his face. He looked up and saw Paula's mom holding a broomstick.

"Oops! Sorry about that. Come in." she said apologetically. Ness walked in after her. The preschool looked different without all the children inside. They must have been home right now.

"Where's Paula?" he asked.

"She's not here right now." she answered.

"Where is she?" Ness asked.

"She went to Happy Happy Village. She said the source of this evil is there." she said.

"What! She went there alone?" he said. Ness ran out the door and down the path towards Happy Happy Village. Ness was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the cave to Peaceful Rest Valley. When came out of the other side the valley was very strange.

He couldn't hear the river nearby and the valley was covered in a faint white light. A strange buzzing sound was coming up from above. Ness looked up a got a shock. An incredibly large armada of Lil' UFOs were covering the ceiling of the valley as far as

Ness could see.

He walked very careful as not to attract any of the UFOs attention. The UFOs above were slowly spinning. One nearby to Ness happened to have a cold today. He had tried his cold beam on a mirror and it bounced back on him. He suddenly sneezed and saw Ness below.

The UFO began to sound of an intruder alert. Ness heard the siren and saw all the UFOs turn towards him. They suddenly flew down to attack him. Ness knew he would never be able to take on all the UFOs Ness quickly looked a round for some shelter.

There was a rock nearby with a hole just big enough for Ness to crawl in. He quickly climbed into the hole while the UFOs kept coming. They saw they were going to hit the rock, but were too late. The group in front smashed into the rock and exploded. The explosion started a chain reaction of explosions among the UFOs.

When the last of the explosions stopped Ness crawled out of the rock. The entire valley was covered in debris. Ness made his way through the debris towards Happy Happy Village. He had finally made it to the cave, which led to Happy Happy Village. He took a minute to rest before going on.

When Ness made his way through the cave what he saw was not good. The village was desolated. Buildings were destroyed and there was no sign of the townspeople. In the middle of the village a bright yellow light shone. Ness walked over to the light.

It was the shrine where Carpainter had started his weird religion. On a higher platform he saw Paula. He ran up to meet her.

"It's about time you got here." she said.

'What do you mean?" Ness asked. She pointed towards the light. Ness gasped at what he saw. At the center of the light was a repaired Mani Mani Statue! 

What is the Mani Mani Statue doing back in Happy Happy Village? And how did it get repaired? Find out in Chapter 3 of the Seed of Giygas!


	3. Chapter 3

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 3

When we last left Ness he was standing in the ruins of Carpainter's Temple. There he had found Paula and a restored Mani Mani Statue! How did the statue come to be repaired? Read on…

Happy Happy Village

Ness gasped in awe at the sight of the statue. He and Jeff had destroyed this very statue months ago in Fourside. There were cracks in the statue where it had obviously been fitted together! Ness slowly approached the statue without realizing it. He hand slowly lifted forward to touch the statue, but Paula held his hand back.

Ness's eyes flickered as if he were awakening from a dream. The Mani Mani statue has also been in Ness's dream world, Magicant! It was the representation of his evil side, which he had conquered. Or had he?

Suddenly a loud whining sounded in Ness's head! He clasped his hands over his head. The Mani Mani statue began to glow more brightly than it had before. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded in Ness's head.

"Neeeeess!" the voice called. It was the voice of the Mani Mani Statue. Ness began to fall to his knees, but Paula picked him up. She tried to run, but was slowed down by Ness's weight. Ness's vision started to become foggy.

In his state Ness thought he began to see things. Things like the Mani Mani Statue walking of its pedestal. Paula looked back and did see the Mani Mani statue walking! She looked around to see where she get hide Ness. The closest thing she saw was the path to the Lilliput Steps.

Ness was greatly slowing Paula down until she got an idea! She quickly began using short teleportation bursts. She began to get away from the now mobile Mani Mani Statue. It wasn't long before she reached the Lilliput Steps. Paula prayed that the power of the Sanctuary would help Ness recover.

Suddenly out of the middle of the Steps the statue appeared.

"It is no use running! I now have power over these Sanctuaries. Their power belongs to me." it said. The situation almost seemed hopeless, but Paula had a trick up her sleeve.

Grasping onto Ness she suddenly began to twirl in circles and then she disappeared. Ness hadn't been the only one Poo had been visiting! Poo had taught Paula a new Teleport method. One where you gain energy by twirling in place. She had transport Ness and herself back to the Polestar Preschool.

Paula's father ran outside and helped her bring Ness inside. He laid Ness inside on the couch. Paula stood beside him worried. It seemed the Mani Mani Statue still had some sort of strange power over Ness. But how…

Dalaam

The Master once again stood in the Crystal Room. The globe spun in midair. The dark blotch inside slowly growing. It seemed to be eating away the globe from the inside out. The Master slowly took a relaxing breath. Outside dark clouds began to surround Dalaam.

Slowly the energies that were supporting Dalaam were fading away. Soon they would vanish and Dalaam would fall into the sea below. The world was being consumed by evil. The Chosen Ones, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo were being weakened. 

Poo had been fighting off the invaders of Dalaam. The Master felt that a powerful force was consuming Ness and soon a powerful evil would come for Paula. Jeff, the genius would soon face the challenge of his life.

Whoever was behind this assault had planned it well. And little did anybody know that this was only the beginning…

What is happening to the Chosen Four. What's happening to Ness. And how does the Mani Mani Statue control the power of the Sanctuaries. Find out more in Chapter 4 of the Seed of Giygas.


	4. Chapter 4

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 4

When we left Ness he was being affected by the strange new power of the Mani Mani Statue. Paula had taken Ness back to her house, but what was truly going on with Ness? And what is the strange new evil the Master has felt? Read on…

Dalaam

The clouds surrounding Dalaam were a dark black. Above the sun was blotted out. The peaceful country was under siege! Fires burned everywhere on the flying continent to provide light. At times beams of light pierced the sky bringing with it the foes of peace.

Prince Poo had been awake for the past 3 days. He stood wearily in from of the Palace casting spells to drive away the terrors. The Master stood inside watching the noble prince. He knew Poo would not be able to keep this up much longer. Soon Dalaam would fall. Figuratively and literally.

Winters

Jeff had gone home for the term. The school had shut down for the fall season. Back at Dr. Andounts lab, he was welcomed by a hug along with a steaming hot mug of chocolate and custard-filled doughnuts. Jeff sat in his room reading an advanced physics book.

A crash came from downstairs. Jeff jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs. He had found since returning home that his dad was somewhat clumsy. Dr. Andounts was lying under a pile of parts. Jeff ran over and helped move the parts of him.

"Hmm! That cabinet did seem to be a little unsteady." Dr. Andounts said. Jeff just shook his head. Dr. Andounts didn't seem too phased by the crash as he walked over to his desk and picked up a jelly doughnut. 

Jeff walked back up to his room to resume his studying. After the accident Jeff couldn't turn his thoughts from his friends back in South Eagleland. He missed them dearly and wanted to visit them badly. Then suddenly Jeff remembered something. 

The Sky Runner! It was sitting downstairs just waiting to go. Jeff grabbed a backpack, filled it with some books and clothes and ran downstairs for the Sky Runner.

"Dad I'm going to visit Ness. See ya in a few days!" Jeff quickly yelled out.

"Be careful." Dr. Andounts said. Jeff climbed into the Sky Runner and started it up. It took off quite smoothly today and flew towards Onett. Jeff sat back while the Sky Runner flew towards Onett. Suddenly the Sky Runner sputtered.

Jeff suddenly felt the Sky Runner falling. Jeff opened a panel beside him and quickly tried to get power back to the Sky Runner. Just as Jeff heard a renewing hum in the engines the Sky Runner splashed into the ocean and began to sink.

Twoson

Ness lied on Paula's couch silently. He was fast asleep. Whatever had been bothering him seemed to not affect him while he was sleeping. Little did Paula know about the true battle brewing within Ness. 

Outside storms clouds were growing. A small rumbling could be heard from outside. In the distance lightning flashed brilliantly. The lightning grew brighter as the storm grew closer. Soon it became obvious this was no ordinary storm.

The winds outside were very violent and the lightning was almost blinding. The cracks of thunder shook the very foundation of the preschool. The lights in the preschool had blown out and Paula's parents had gone upstairs to get some candles.

A clash of thunder blast so loud it seemed like it was right inside the house. It was accompanied by a blinding flash of lightning. When Paula's parents got back downstairs Paula was gone. Ness still laid on the couch, but now his eyes were wide open. The look he gave was like he was in a far way land…

What's going on with the Chosen Four? Will Poo be able to hold off the invaders of Dalaam? What happened with the Sky Runner and is Jeff still alive? Where is Paula and why does Ness have a far away look in his eyes? Find out in chapter 5 of The Seed of Giygas!


	5. Chapter 5- Ness

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is divided into 4 different sections. One for every member of the Chosen Four (duh!) The sequence in which you read them doesn't matter as long as you read them. Or else you'll be lost at chapter 6.

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 5- Ness

Ness flickered his eyes. The air around him had suddenly changed from cold to warm. The lights in Paula's house got brighter until they were like a normal sunny day. Ness squinted his eyes for a second and then opened them. He quickly looked around and realized he wasn't in Paula's house anymore. He was in Magicant!

Ness looked at himself and saw he was in his pajamas. He was lying on a comfy couch on carpeted pad outside. 

"How come I've returned to Magicant? I thought it disappeared when I defeated the darkness of my mind." Ness thought. He jumped off the couch and started to walk around. Magicant was exactly the same as it was before.

The ground was soft like a carpet and smell of pizza wafted in the air. Ness's mind became overrun with the sudden rush of sensations. Ness was so overwhelmed he felt like taking a nap until a crack of thunder split the air.

Ness awoke from his trance and looked in the direction of the thunder. Dark storm clouds filled the horizon and seemed to be seeping closer towards Magicant. A cold wind rushed over Ness. He began to wonder if the clouds were seeping in from the Sea of Eden.

Suddenly from the horizon came a flying Kraken. It breathed its fire attack on the people of Magicant. As it squirmed around it caught sight of Ness. The Kraken let out a mighty roar and began to charge Ness. It unleashed a mighty wave of fire at Ness. 

Ness looked around for a way to dodge the flames. Beside him was a small pond that he didn't remember seeing before. He quickly took a deep breath and jumped into the pond. Ness felt the heat of the flames even as they scorched the surface of the pond. When Ness came up for air he saw his clothes weren't wet at all.

The Kraken sat above the pond breathing heavily as the blast took a lot out of it. Ness noticed a heavy chair beside the pond. Without thinking Ness picked it up and hurled it at the Kraken. The Kraken buckled and fell into the pond. When the Kraken touched the pond its body seized into a spasm and began to dissipate.

Ness began to runs towards the Sea of Eden. If anything he knew he could find some answers there. As Ness got closer to the Sea of Eden the more violent the environment. The winds grew faster, lightning became thicker and faster, thunder grew louder and more frequent. 

Ness knew that only a great source of evil could cause this sort of disturbance. Ness finally reached the gateway to the Sea of Eden. He passed through and was slapped in the face by violent waves. He quickly put up a psychic shield to protect him. 

He struggled to get to the center through the violent waters. They picked him up and tossed him around like a rag doll. He was quickly losing energy as he strained to keep the shield up to protect himself. Then suddenly he hit dry land.

Instinctively Ness grabbed onto whatever he could. He pulled himself out of the waters' reach and let down his shield. He had finally made it to the center island. Ness picked himself up and walked up the stairs to the middle.

There in the middle of the island was a large ivory throne. Sitting on it was what seemed like an adult Ness!

"So you made it after all. They said you were powerful. I guess they were right!" the adult Ness said.

"Who are you?" Ness asked.

"Who I am is not important right now. My role has not yet begun. But soon your world will know our wrath. We will meet again very soon!" And with those final words the figure and Magicant disappeared once more.

Who is the mysterious man? And what's happened to the rest of the Chosen Four? Find out more in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 5 – Paula


	6. Chapter 5- Paula

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is divided into 4 different sections. One for every member of the Chosen Four (duh!) The sequence in which you read them doesn't matter as long as you read them. Or else you'll be lost at chapter 6.

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 5 – Paula

Paula was blinded by the lightning. Everything around here was white. A sharp ringing sounded in her ears. Paula tried to walk forward to catch herself on the table in front of her. Instead her hands missed the table and hit solid ground. 

Paula quickly felt the area around her. Instead of a plush carpet, there was dirt and gravel. It didn't take much for Paula to realize she wasn't home. Slowly Paula's senses came back to her. A rancid smell suddenly hit her full force. It smelled charred, as if it had recently happened.

The whiteness clouding her eyes began to recede. As her sight came back to her, Paula could tell she wasn't home. The landscape in front of her was barren and scarred. The sky above was filled with dark clouds. The land painted with burning fires. What seemed to have been beautiful forests was now nothing but a wasteland.

When she tried to stand up for a minute her lungs were suddenly overwhelmed by the land's pollution. Paula quickly scrambled to the ground to get some fresher air.

"Now I see why nothing lives here." She thought to herself. "Nothing could last long in this environment." Suddenly it had hit her. She wasn't even on Earth anymore. This had to be an alien world. But what could have brought her here. 

The last thing Paula had remembered was the incredible bolt of lightning and the crashing of the thunder. No. She remembered a strange sensation. Like her body was being split apart at the molecular level and yet joining together at the same time.

How she got here wasn't exactly the problem at hand. How she was going to get home was. Paula knew she couldn't survive very long if she stayed here. She reached for her dress' sleeve and ripped it off. She tied the fabric around her face, making a protective filter.

She scanned the horizon for any signs of possible shelter. Far in the east she spotted what seemed to be several large buildings. Normally the trek would take several days, however if she used teleportation bursts she'd be able to get there faster. 

Several hours later

Paula laid down on the flattest rock she could find. After running for several hours it seemed like she was no closer to the distant city. Her legs were now crying for rest. Fatigue was also settling in on Paula. She hadn't eaten anything in hours.

Her body was crying for nourishment and rest, but Paula knew if she were to fall asleep she might not wake up. Still she couldn't ignore the fact her eyelids were growing heavier.

"I can just rest my eyes for a minute." Paula said to herself. She closed her eyes and began to think of home. A cool breeze began to blow over her face. The air around her had suddenly become quite refreshing. She opened her eyes to face a bright orange sky.

Paula sat up and stared in awe. The desolate landscape had suddenly become a flourishing paradise. Beside the rock she was lying on, a small stream of crystal, pure water flowed. The fields were filled with vibrant green grass as far as the eye could see. Trees filled with fruit were spread like wildflowers. 

Paula leapt beside the stream and began drinking water greedily. The cool liquid quickly soothed her dry mouth. After several large drinks she decided to satiate her hunger. The trees were filled with fruit as large as apples, but the skin was blue.

Her hunger got the best of her and she reached for the fruit.

When she bit her teeth into the fruit, flavor just exploded in her mouth. Suddenly voices filled the air. Paula looked around and saw the field was filled with families. They were laughing and playing. Some of the children were running carelessly towards her. She tried to move, but the children ran right through her.

As Paula stared at the horizon the orange soon became more ominous. Suddenly the ground beneath her began to crack. Huge fissures began to mar the perfection of the land. The sky grew dark with storm clouds. Cracks of thunder boomed that was almost deafening.

Lightning struck the trees creating uncontrollable fires. Suddenly in the distance a familiar silhouette appeared. Paula suddenly realized she was seeing what had happened to this once beautiful paradise.

Paula awoke with a start. The dream of destruction had frightened her beyond comparison. This was the fate she and her friends had save their own planet from. The fate of destruction by Giygas!

What does this startling revelation have to do with the current plight of Earth? What is happening to the rest of the Chosen Four? Find out in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 5 - Jeff


	7. Chapter 5- Jeff

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is divided into 4 different sections. One for every member of the Chosen Four (duh!) The sequence in which you read them doesn't matter as long as you read them. Or else you'll be lost at chapter 6.

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 5- Jeff

The Sky Runner shook hard as it hit the water. The controls sparked uncontrollably and the lights began to flicker. A loud klaxon blared announcing the crash. Steam escaped from a pressure pipe and into Jeff's face. 

Jeff scrambled around to find a wrench to close the steam pipe. All his tools were sliding across the constantly moving floor. Jeff was finally able to grab his wrench and shut off the steam flow. He reached over to the control panel and turned the klaxon off. The Sky Runner became silent, but the emergency lights still were blinking.

Suddenly a small bubbling sound appeared in the Sky Runner. Jeff looked around for the sound. Hidden in small corner was a small leak. Unfortunately there was no way he could repair it right now. The leak was behind the primary processor and if attempted to repair the leak he would have a big chance of accidentally getting the processor.

"This is just what I need right now." Jeff said to himself. Jeff had the Sky Runner run a self-diagnostic. There was considerable hull damage and the engines were out. There was also no way to tell how far under the water he was. So if he were to pop open the door to float towards the surface there was no way he could tell if he could make it alive.

Right now he could only surmise he wasn't that far under as there wasn't that much water in the Sky Runner. He could also be lucky and much water wasn't able to get in. Right now. The critical thing to do right now was to find out what happened with the Sky Runner.

Jeff began to go over the records of the Sky Runner. So far he couldn't find out what had happened. There seemed to be no mechanical failure at the time of the power failure. The only thing that shown on the records was a strange anomaly.

Jeff sat back against the cold metal wall. He needed to think of a way to get out of here. Suddenly the broken steam pipe hissed again. Jeff reached over to tighten the valve again when he got an idea.

He began to search around. Then in the corner he found what he was looking for. The emergency life raft! If he wasn't too far under Jeff could inflate the raft and it would carry him to the surface.

"I'd better build a scuba tank to be on the safe side." He said to himself. He searched and began constructing a scuba tank. About an hour later he was about finished. He was about to begin final preparations when a huge crack appeared in the side.

Water began to rush in and Jeff could feel the Sky Runner sinking. He rushed to put on his scuba tank when the Sky Runner suddenly hit something.

"I better hurry up and get out of here fast." Jeff thought to himself. But it was too late. The Sky Runner began to fall again. The Sky Runner began to spin in the water. Jeff then noticed that the water wasn't coming in this time. It was rushing out.

Suddenly the Sky Runner hit dead ground. Jeff cautiously opened the door. He saw he was in an underwater dome. And inside the dome was a huge, futuristic city!

What's with the mysterious underwater city? Why did the Sky Runner fail? And what's happening to Poo? Find out in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 5- Poo


	8. Chapter 5- Poo

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is divided into 4 different sections. One for every member of the Chosen Four (duh!) The sequence in which you read them doesn't matter as long as you read them. Or else you'll be lost at chapter 6.

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 5- Poo

            An explosion rocked the floating island of Dalaam. Trees fell and houses crumbled. A sudden gust fed the roaring flames. The smoke rose into the sky, blotting out the sun. 

            Only a week before the people had been celebrating the death of Giygas, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer. Their own Prince Poo had played a critical part in his destruction. Then suddenly the Strangers had appeared.

            The Strangers. Formless creatures that began a relentless assault against the people of Dalaam. Poo had urged the people into the Pink Cloud Sanctuary for protection, but the royal servants had stayed behind. 

            From the Palace they watched Poo as he battled the unrelenting army. However a few days later it became apparent that the Strangers wouldn't give up. They kept attacking Dalaam. And slowly Poo became weaker.

           As Poo became weaker so did the island. For the past few days Dalaam had been slowly sinking towards the ocean. Several servants stood by Poo now. They held him by the arms so he could continue fighting.

            The Master watched from the window at the lone warrior. He walked to the secret room behind the throne. The crystal globe that hung in the center shone dimly. Growing from the center was the dark blotch. It seemed to be growing faster. Eating away at the inside of the pure gem.

            Outside the battling noises ceased. The Master quickly ran to the throne room window. The beams of light that had brought the Strangers were gone, but also on the ground below was an unconscious Poo.

            The Master yelled out the window for the servants to bring Poo in. 

            "What happened out there?" The Master asked.

            "I don't know. Suddenly the light disappeared and the Prince collapsed." A servant said. They brought Poo to his room, where they laid him on the bed. The Master surmised when the beams had disappeared Poo had let exhaustion take over so he could rest.

            "What do we do now?" A servant asked.

            "We let the Prince rest. I do not believe this is over. Watch the Palace! I must leave immediately."

            The Master knew his words were comforting to the servants, but they weren't true. When he had been near the Prince he had felt an incredible surge of evil. Somehow the Strangers had infected Poo with a Seed of Darkness. 

            The Master walked back to the crystal chamber. He stared hard at the crystal. He looked very deep into the darkness that was filling it. Then he began to approach the crystal. When he was several yards away he suddenly stepped back.

            A sudden chill came over his body. He now knew that there was only one thing that could save Poo now. Only one thing could drive this Darkness from his soul. The Mani Mani Statue! The Statue of Illusion and Evil! The Statue of Poo's heritage! 

What purpose does the strange crystal have? Will Poo wake up? And how is he connected to the Mani Mani Statue. Find out in Chapter 6 of The Seed of Giygas!


	9. Chapter 6

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 6

Unknown location

            The fires tore the mighty planet. The ground quaked open with tremendous force. Starmen appeared everywhere and began a ruthless assault. The planet was under siege by the forces of Giygas.

            Paula watched the destruction of paradise. Frightened adults and children ran from the terrifying forces. Buildings crumbled, towns were leveled and cities annihilated.

            Paula couldn't believe the devastation. In only a few minutes a once healthy planet had been torn down to a lifeless rock. But the destruction was only a memory. For Paula now sat on the aftermath.

            A lifeless hunk of rock flying in space. 

            "Was this once the fate of Earth?" She asked herself. Had this once been the fate that awaited Earth. The fate that had been prevented by Paula and her friends. What had happened to the others?

            Before she had been wisped to this world Ness had been laying unconscious on her couch. Somehow touched by the power of a rebuilt Mani Mani Statue. 

            Paula knew that staying here would not do her any good. She continued towards the far off city. She continued to the unknown.

Dalaam

            The Master felt a deep sorrow within his heart. Prince Poo's heart had been infected with a deep darkness. Even now it was coursing through his veins. Slowly corrupting his soul.

            The Master walked back to the Prince's room.

            "I must leave for a while. Take care of the Prince." He said. 

            "Where are you going?" One of the servants asked.

            "I can only save that the Prince's life depends on it. Perhaps the entire world." The Master returned to the throne room. The last known location of the Mani Mani Statue was at Jackie's Café in Fourside.

            The Master began to quickly whirl around in the room. Then he suddenly disappeared.

Fourside

            The night was rather frightening here. The Master felt another deep chill as he looked at the night sky. He quickly ran north to Jackie's Café. The Master was relieved to see the Café was still open. 

            When he walked inside the bartender gave him a slight nod. He walked over to the bar.

            "Do you remember what happened to the statue that used to be hiding in your storeroom?" The Master asked.

            "Yeah. Some guy bought it a few days ago. Couldn't tell what he looked like though. He kept his head covered with that weird blue cape. Gathered the shards and took out here pretty quick. Why do ya ask?" The bartender said.

            "That statue is important to me. Do you have any idea where the buyer was from?"

            "Guy had kinda of a northern accent. Similar to my cousin's. He's from Twoson. Perhaps he from around there."

            "Thank you very much." The Master left some money on the counter and walked out. He only hoped he could get to Twoson in time. 

Twoson

            Ness's head ached. Once again he had woken up from the nightmare of Magicant. He quickly recognized he was in Paula's house thanks to her parents standing over him.

            "Where's Paula?" Ness asked. Paula's parents shook their heads. Suddenly the door slammed open. A brilliant flash of lightning revealed a hooded stranger holding a paintbrush.

            "BLUE!" The stranger called in a familiar voice.

What mysteries will Paula discover on her mysterious world? Will the Master recover the Statue? And who is the Paintbrush wielding stranger. Find out next time in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 7!


	10. Chapter 7

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007 

Chapter 7

Twoson

            Something splattered on Ness's face. He reached hand and wiped it off. He looked down at his hand to find blue paint. The paintbrush the stranger held was dripping blue paint. Ness knew who the figure was. The former Happy Happy cult leader, Carpainter!

            "So my dear boy. Are you still willing to be my right hand man? The left will do just as fine." Carpainter said.

            "Not on your life!" Ness replied.

            "Oh! And I had such hopes for you. I guess I'll have to destroy you."

            "Why's he doing this? I thought he was free of the Statue's spell." Ness thought to himself.  Then suddenly he was struck psychically. He noticed something behind Carpainter. Something old. Something terrible. Something repaired. The Mani Mani Statue!

            "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess!" The Statue cried in his mind. He head was aching terribly. 

            "You are strong! How did you escape my power?" The psychic assault was becoming too much for Ness. In a vain attempt Ness grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the Statue. When the vase struck the Statue it amazingly moved.

            The golden exterior flickered to reveal another hooded figure. Ness didn't waste time. He rushed Carpainter and knocked him into the Statue. Carpainter flew back into the Statue and the Statue tipped over and shattered on the sidewalk.

            Ness took the opportunity to grab his bat and backpack and ran outside. The fierce storm still raged. He readied himself to when teleport when he looked back. What he saw made him stop completely.

            Somehow the Statue was rebuilding itself. The shattered pieces flew off the sidewalk and roughly formed the Statue. Then in a flash of light the Statue was whole again. Then the Statue amazingly walked off of its base and began walking towards Ness.

            Ness began to run down the road heading towards Threed. He looked back to see that the Statue was wielding the sword it was holding. Ness pumped his legs as hard as he could. He could hear the metal clanging of the Statue getting closer.

            Ness put all him might into his legs. The wind was slowing him down and was allowing the Statue to gain on him. Ness was about to give up when a gush of wind pushed him from behind to teleport speed. Ness was safe. For now.

Unknown location

            Jeff stared in awe at the wondrous city.  The clear had to be resisting several thousand pounds of pressure. There must have been a marvelous air filter system because it was amazingly fresh. A small group was running towards Jeff.

            He couldn't make out much, but they were carrying something that closely resembled weapons. As they got closer Jeff felt they were definitely carrying weapons. He reached in his coat pocket for his Magnum Air Gun. 

            Jeff saw that these were large soldiers. As they approached him they slowed down, but showed no visible signs of aggression.

            "Jeff Andounts?" The largest soldier asked. Jeff nodded.

            "We have been expecting you. Please. Follow me." The soldier waved his hand in the direction of the city. Jeff released his grip on the gun and walked towards the city. The soldiers followed behind him as an honor guard. Jeff appreciated the sentiment, but wondered how they knew his name.

            The city was absolutely wondrous. Technology freely roamed everywhere. There was more advanced technology here under this dome than the entirety of Earth! Jeff walked to the center of town where the tallest building stood.

            "This is the Lab." A soldier said.

            "The Lab? Couldn't think of a better name?" Jeff replied.

            "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." Jeff understood what the soldier was saying. They led Jeff inside to an elevator where he was led to the top floor. Once the doors opened the soldiers stood inside, but waved Jeff inside.

            Inside the spacious room was a grand office. The walls were lined with exotic plants Jeff had never seen. Panels were lit with scientific formulas and blueprints of technologies there were not even possible by Earth standards. At the edge of the room was a desk cluttered with papers. The chair behind was facing the window.

            The chair turned to reveal the figure within. It was a crippled old man wearing a cybernetic exoskeleton. His entire body showed signs of advanced age. Despite the exoskeleton he still wore the normal clothing of a scientist.

            "Jeff Andounts. I have waited so long for the opportunity to shake your hand." The old man said. He slowly extended his hand and Jeff grasped it. It was rough and clammy. Jeff unintentionally winced at the feeling.

            "Don't worry everybody does it. I've learned to deal with it."

            "If you don't mind my asking. What happened to you?" Jeff asked.

            "We are refugees from a faraway world. We are the last of our people. We escaped when a powerful being destroyed our beloved home. I believe you know whom I am speaking of." The old man said.

            "Giygas?" Jeff replied. Instantly the gentle face became twisted with anger. He brought a fist down on the desk, which with the help of his exoskeleton broke the desk in half. Suddenly he realized what he had done and reverted back to his former state.

            "I'm sorry. Our people hold a grudge against that name. It would be for your own go if you were not to speak it around here." Jeff nodded slightly.

            "How do you know who I am?" Jeff asked.

            "We have been watching you for sometime. We have watched your abilities as a scientist grow everyday. It was us that disabled your Sky Runner."

            "You disabled the Sky Runner? What if I had died?" 

            "Then you would not have been a suitable candidate for our team."

            "What team?"

            "We are building a team of scientists that are dedicated to eliminating evil from the universe. What do you think? As a fellow scientist and fighter of evil. Will you help us?" The old man extended his hand once more. Jeff detested touching that hand again, but wanted to show his sincerity. 

            "What's your name?" Jeff asked as he shook the man's hand.

            "Tribon." The old man replied.

Dalaam

            The servants watched Poo get worse. His condition was getting no better. He was beginning to twist and turn as if he was dreaming of nightmares. His complexion was growing darker by the minute. The servants prayed that the Master would find the cure soon. If not then who knows what evil could befall the Prince?

Why has Carpainter returned? What is possessing the Mani Mani Statue? Who is the mysterious Tribon? And what will happen to Poo? Find out in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 8! 


	11. Chapter 8

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 8

Happy Happy Village

            The Master raised his hood to protect himself from the fierce storm. He felt with all his soul that this was no ordinary storm. He hurried to the building in the center of town. Once inside he began his search for the Statue. 

            The building was completely dark thanks to the outside storm. The Master nearly tripped when he walked into a chair. He picked up the chair and slammed it on the ground. He picked up a piece of the chair and lit the end with some psychic fire. Immediately the room became brighter.

            The remnants of the former cult base was in tatters. Worn down by age and nature it was a wonder the building was still intact. The stairs creaked beyond any normal wear and tear. The Master walked carefully as not to fall through the stairs. Finally he reached the room where the cult leader once stood.

            The ceiling had fallen through here and the storm outside was pouring harder now. Even in the heavy rain the Master still could not see any signs of the Statue in the room. He was about to leave when he saw something shivering in the corner. He walked over to see a large tarp shaking. He reached over and pulled the tarp back.

            Lying on the floor was the Happy Happy cult leader Carpainter. The Master picked him up and led him downstairs. The former leader looked nothing like his old self. The Master decided it would be best if he took Carpainter somewhere warm.

Unknown location

            Paula's body was screaming for nourishment. She had been running for hours with no signs of getting any closer to her mystery city. The sun was blaring hot and the dead land wasn't any help. Suddenly she collapsed in the hot sun. Her last thought had been the thought of her own doom.

            A cool breeze blew against Paula's face. It was soothing and comfortable. She even felt droplets of sweat, no, water running down her face. She also felt water running down her lips. There was also voices. But she knew she was dreaming and decided to wake up.

            When she opened her eyes she didn't see the basking sun, but a beautiful blue ceiling. She looked around and seen several peoples standing around a table. Suddenly a little boy entered her view.

            "MOM! SHE'S AWAKE!" He yelled. A young woman walked over to Paula. She was holding a large cup. She held the cup out for Paula. Paula reluctantly took the cup and looked inside. Inside was the clear liquid she had been craving earlier.

            She brought the cup to her mouth and began to drink greedily. The cool liquid was soothing to her body. She immediately felt her swollen tongue begin to return to its natural state. Paula wiped her mouth and gave the cup back to the woman.

            "Thank you." Paula said. The woman didn't answer, but just smiled. The little boy had brought over something that resembled fruit. She recognized it as the fruit that she had seen earlier in her dream.

            She took one from the boy's arms and bit into it. It was as sweet as it in her dream. The juicy meat would satiate her hunger. After she had finish one of the fruit Paula began to reach for another, but sleep took over her body.

            When she awoke again the room was dark. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was truly awake. The room was still there. She looked around and saw she was lying in an exotic bed. She threw back the covers and swung her feet to the floor.

            She walked over to the table and poured herself another glass of water. She drank slower this time as to preserve the refreshing nature of the liquid. Her dress was beginning to itch and when she looked at herself she saw she wasn't wearing her dress, but some old robes.

            She looked around franticly for her dress. She saw it hanging on the wall across the room. Paula walked across the room and picked up her dress. She looked around for a secluded area where she could change. She found an empty room where she walked in and shut the door.

            Several minutes later she walked out again only this time she was in her dress. Paula walked over to a nearby window and stared outside. In the distant sky two moons shined brightly down on the waste land.

            However Paula could see that the moons were cracked and they were falling apart. Apparently the destruction of Giygas had reached the planet's moons. Paula walked back over to her bed and laid back down. As she fell asleep she wondered if these people knew anything about Giygas.

Lost Underworld

            As he exited from teleportation Ness tripped over himself and fell. He rubbed his aching head while looking around. He could immediately tell he was in the Lost Underworld.

            High above him was the ceiling to the cavernous region. Ness had always wondered how even though he was deep underground, how could it still be as bright as the surface. Ness decided it would be best if he headed for the Tenda Village.  

            In the distance Ness saw a roaring fire. He ran as fast as he could. He could see the Tenda Cage was on fire. Several Tendas were running in his direction. Ness grabbed one of them as they were running by.

            "What's going on?" Ness asked.

            "Creatures have escaped from the Fire Springs! AHHHHHHHH!" The Tenda yelled. Ness let him go. Looks like he had gone from the pool to the frying pan!

If Carpainter was in Twoson why was he also at the Happy Happy cult base? What secrets will Paula discover now that she has found her mystery city? And why are monsters from the Fire Spring attacking the Tenda Village? Find out in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 9!  


	12. Chapter 9

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 9

Lost Underworld

            Flames roared throughout the Lost Underworld. In the distance a huge pillar of flame erupted from the ground. The fires spread through the lush forests faster than butter on toast. The air was quickly becoming polluted by carbon monoxide. The smoke had gathered at the top of the large cavern begging to escape through the tiny hole that lead to Lumine Hall.

            Ness struggled to help the Tendas escape from the Lost Underworld. He had gathered groups together and teleported them to Deep Darkness. He was now resting in the Cave of Time. Somehow this cave was trapped in the past. The heavy fires of the Lost Underworld couldn't bother him now.

            The monsters from the Fire Spring had escaped into the Lost Underworld and had set the trees on fire. It had spread quickly and uncontrollably. The Tendas were helpless against this awesome threat. The fires would rage on for days.

            Not only would it destroy the Lost Underworld, but also the Earth itself. The smoke produced would eventually find its way to the surface and into the atmosphere. That's why it was necessary for Ness to do everything he could. He had tried his PSI Storm, but it just wasn't enough.

            Ness sighed as he looked out across the chasm. On the other side was the Phase Distorter. The time travel device Ness and his friends had used to get here. Suddenly Ness got an idea. He ran to the cave entrance and prepared himself for teleport speed. He took off running and at the last second jumped across the chasm.

            He landed on the edge of the chasm and threw himself forward. He fell flat on his face, but Ness was safe. Ness ran over to the Phase Distorter. There was still a little power left to the systems.  Using what little knowledge he had Ness punched some commands into the computer.

            Suddenly the Phase Distorter was filling up with cryogenic gases. Soon Ness fell into a deep sleep….

Under the Sea

            The labs were absolutely amazing. Jeff had never known such technological wonders. The computers processed advanced algorithms faster than anything his father ever had. Jeff had been immediately put to work by Tribon.

            The project he was working on was an Essence Containment Unit. It was a device that was supposed to contain the evil energies that were drained by Tribon's people, the Erisans. Jeff had also learned that the underwater city was called Erisa, after the people's homeworld.    

            In a vial next to Jeff was a sample of the energy he needed to control. It was cooled down and therefore in a liquid state. Jeff was amazed at the energy contained within. Within one milligram was the equivalent of three nuclear power plants.

            Jeff was amazed that these people could resist such power. A loud rumbling sounded in the distance. Jeff didn't turn around to look as he knew it was equipment for the Containment Unit. 

            It was all placed in a specialized room. Jeff had been denied access due to the sensitive nature of the equipment. Jeff was saddened by this, but understood completely. Jeff felt his eyes beginning to droop so he saved all the work he had been doing on his lab computer.

            He grabbed his coat and walked out. When Jeff landed here he had landed in the lap of luxury, which made him uneasy. Nothing this grand didn't come without some sort of consequence. 

Saturn Valley

            The Phase Distorter sat in the middle of the valley. It had been sitting there since the arrival of the Mr. Saturns. It was completely rusted and covered in vines and other greenery. The Mr. Saturns knew that this was the device used by Ness and his friends to go back in time and defeat Giygas.

            Since it was abandoned in the past it had been part of history for the Saturns. A few Mr. Saturns was walking by the Phase Distorter. Suddenly it began to discharge a cold gas. When the gas stopped the door opened.

            Ness stepped out of the Phase Distorter holding his head. He fell down to the ground because of disorientation. A few minutes later he stood up. He quickly ran off and headed for Threed.

            When Ness got to Threed he immediately headed for the nearest store. When he got there her checked the calendar. He had done it! By freezing himself in the Phase Distorter he had gotten a few extra days to figure out how to stop the fires that would occur in a few days.

            Ness stepped outside and teleported himself back to the Lost Underworld. Hopefully now he could save the world again.

Dalaam

            Poo was getting worse by the minute. The nightmares were getting worse. Poo had to be strapped to the bed to keep him from hurting himself. Whatever was wrong with Poo was eating him up. 

Will Ness be able to save the Lost Underworld and Earth from death? What is happening with Jeff? And what evil is infecting Poo? Find out in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 10! 


	13. Chapter 10

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 10

Unknown location

            Paula was still trapped on the distant planet. She had been staying with the kind woman and her son. The son was very talkative, but his mother was not. She soon found out that his mother was unable to speak due to a rare medical condition.

            Paula was given food and shelter in return for helping out with chores. She had soon found out that their names were Claren and Mara. One night they had sat Paula down to tell the story of what happened to their planet. 

            Long ago their planet had been once of peace. They had been a simplistic people. Only needing food, shelter and companionship in order to survive. Before their people had been a warring race. Fighting amongst each other violently.

            Thanks to people among the years they had learned to set aside their differences and get along with each other. The years of happiness were long and prosperous, but would soon end.

            One day a mysterious stranger had appeared. He ran to all the towns and cities telling the same story of doom. The people had regarded him as a crackpot and didn't pay any heed to his words.

            Days later a meteor fell to the planet bringing with it the armies of destruction. The army had brought nothing, but devastation with them. They raided the planet of its resources and turned the people into slaves.

            Only two hundred years later had they been released. However when the Army of Darkness left they gave the ultimate blow. With a last heave the darkness that had been secretly thriving deep within the planet had burst free destroying half the planet.

            The people that had been left behind swore revenge against the darkness and began to study the technology left behind. Centuries later they had finally discovered everything they needed to know.

            The people built a large spaceship to follow the darkness wherever it went. Some people stayed behind to try and revive the planet back to its former state. That was all the history of the planet as it was remembered.

            Paula said nothing about the Army of Giygas. She didn't want to bring back old horrors of the past.

Lost Underworld

            Ness walked around the Lost Underworld trying to think of a way to save it. Naturally to preserve the timeline he would have to wait until he froze himself. He walked around trying to find an answer. He needed to find a way to extinguish the flames.

            After walking around for a while Ness got tired. He sat down on a nearby mound to rest. The mound was somewhat warm and wet, but Ness needed to rest. Suddenly the ground beneath him began to rumble. Then before he knew it Ness was in the air. 

            When he fell back to the ground he had his answer. If he could get more geysers placed around the Lost Underworld then they could act as fire extinguishers. But how was he going to do that?

            Suddenly he thought of the one man that had helped them out before. He gathered up speed to teleport to Winters. There he would see Jeff's father Dr. Andonuts!

Happy Happy Village

            The Master handed Carpainter a cup of hot tea. Carpainter took it in his shaking hands. He slowly sipped the tea as it was hot, but refreshing to his body.

            "Now what happened to you?" The Master asked.

            "I don't know. I didn't see anything happen. It was like somebody took over my body and made an exact copy." Carpainter replied.

            "What do you mean exact copy?"

            "Before I blacked out I saw someone that looks just like me." The Master tried to comprehend what was going on. Could it be that the Strangers were at work here too? If anything he needed to hurry.

            The darkness was more than likely consuming Poo faster than before. If Poo was to be saved the Master needed the Mani Mani Statue.

Where are the survivors that left the planet to pursue Giygas? Will Dr. Andounts be able to help Ness? And will the Master find the Mani Mani Staute? Find out in The Seed of Giygas Chapter 11!


	14. Chapter 11

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 11

Winters

            Dr. Andounts fell over a lead pipe. Several cabinets fell and cluttered the floor. Ness shook his head as he watched the clumsy scientist pick himself up. Dr. Andounts straightened his glasses as he looked at the mess.

            "Hmmm. Didn't see that there." He said to himself. 

            Ness had only been at the laboratory a few minutes and already was amazed. Dr. Andounts began to pick up the mess when he turned around and saw Ness.

            "Ness! My boy! How have you been? Is Jeff with you?" Dr. Andounts asked.

            "Jeff? No. Why do you ask?"

            "Jeff said he was heading to Eagleland to visit you and the others. I wonder if he's okay."

            "I wouldn't know. I haven't been home in a while."

            "I see. So. What brings you to my humble abode?"

            "I need your help. In a couple days monsters from the Fire Spring will escape and set the Lost Underworld completely on fire!"

            "Hmmm. So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Lost Underworld stopping the fire?"

            "Grrrrr. Well technically I am. See I can't stop the fire by myself so I went to the Cave of the Past and froze myself in the Phase Distorter until today. I can't go to the Lost Underworld until I freeze myself again unless I wanna screw up the timeline."

            "I see. I guess you need my help in someway?"

            "I think that we can use the geysers in the Lost Underworld to put out the fires, but they aren't strong enough right now."

            "It's a simple solution. Just build up the pressure."

            "How do I do that?"

            "Just plug up the geysers. The pressure will increase greatly over the course of time until they explode and release the water across the Lost Underworld."

            "But that's completely unpredictable."

            "Just create a champagne cork."

            "Wha?"

            "Plug the geysers for now. When enough time has passed simply release the plugs and the geysers should release the pressure by expending excess amounts of water that have been built up. The water should spread across the Lost Underworld and put out the fires."

            "So how would I plug them up?" Dr. Andounts dug through the mess on the floor and pulled up a strange contraption.

            "Use this Slime Generator on the geysers. The slime will harden and help to build up the pressure. After the fires have started and the pressure is built up the slime will dissipate and release the built up water." 

Ness took the Slime Generator from Dr. Andounts. Dr. Andounts turned around to clean up the floor some more. Ness ran out the door and began to teleport to the Lost Underworld.

"Would you like a doughnut?" Dr. Andounts asked. He looked around and saw Ness was gone.

"I guess not."

Under the Sea

            Jeff had continued the work on the Energy Container. He was close to perfecting the necessary energy shield needed to contain it. He had been working hard through the past few days. Sleep was creeping up on him.

            What Jeff didn't realize was that he was being watched. A strange figured hid within the deep darkness of the room. Watching. Waiting. 

Will Dr. Andounts Slime Generator work? And who's watching Jeff complete his work? Find out in Chapter 12 of The Seed of Giygas.


	15. Chapter 12

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 12

Under the Sea

            Jeff stared at the computer screen. The formula staring at him made no sense. If the purpose of this container was to _contain energy then why did this formula expel energy? Jeff had rewriting the formula several times, but the hardware the program was supposed to work for wouldn't allow anything, but energy expulsion._

            Jeff pondered the problem. Was there some ulterior motive Jeff wasn't aware of? Did Tribon mean to use this device as some sort of weapon? As he thought it slowly consumed him to the point where he got up and headed for Tribon's office.

            When he got to the top floor Jeff knocked loudly on the great door in front of him. Beside the door an intercom came to life.

             "Who is it?" Tribon's voice asked.

             "It's me." Jeff replied.

             Tumblers in the door began to unlock loudly. When they finally stopped the door opened quite loudly. Jeff walked in and approached Tribon's desk.

            "What's the matter, Jeff?" Tribon asked.

            "It's this formula I'm working with. It doesn't do anything to contain the energy. It causes the energy to expel." Jeff replied.

            "Let me see." Tribon turned towards his computer and typed in a few commands. Jeff saw the formula he was working on appear on the screen. Tribon scanned the formula and then turned to Jeff.

            "The formula is okay. When you refine this kind of energy there is bound to be some waste. The component you're working on expends that waste." Tribon said.

            "I see. I guess that makes sense. Thanks for your help." Jeff said. He then turned around and walked out of the office. A minute later a dark figure appeared from the corner.

            "He knows too much. He needs to be removed." The figure said.

            "He knows nothing." Tribon replied.

            "He suspects something."

            "You saw what just happened. He accepted my explanation of the formula."

            "Everybody that has dealt with this energy knows it is entirely pure. There is no waste produced."

            "He has never dealt with this kind of energy! He should know."

            "He is a threat to the project. He's one of _them!"_

            "Don't worry. Even _they can't stop us. He will be terminated when the project is completed."_

            "Very well. Just make sure it is done when the time comes." The figure walked over to a corner and seemed to disappear into the shadow.  Tribon continued to stare into the shadows.

            "Even _they can't stop us." Tribon thought to himself. _

Unknown location

            Paula walked in the hot sun. She searched for exotic fruits and most importantly, water. Claren had told Paula that somewhere in the nearby mountains there was an ancient hangar where one of the old ships existed.

            Paula had been given a small sack with several fruits and a small container of water, but that was quickly running out. The mountains were still far away despite the fact that she had been walking for several days.

            Paula began to wonder if there was some force that wanted to keep her away from these places. It was almost as if some mystic force was keeping her from discovering the truth.  

            Suddenly in the distance, Paula heard the low trickling of water. She ran and saw a small stream of water running. Paula dropped to her knees and began to drink the water greedily. The water suddenly splashed against her face.

            Paula looked and saw the stream was faster, wider and deeper. The power behind the stream continued to increase. Then a huge wave came from nowhere. It swept Paula of her knees.

            Paula tried to fight against the current, but it was so strong. Before she blacked out Paula had a vision. A vision of the Earth being destroyed…

Dalaam

            The Palace was shrouded in darkness. Prince Poo had become increasingly allergic to the sunlight. Candles provided the only source of light in the dismal building. The servants continued to watch over Poo.

            Poo was sleeping peacefully. He had finally calmed down after all the windows had been closed. Suddenly his eyes flew open. The servants rejoiced at his recovery. But their rejoicing was cut short as Poo ripped the restraints and attacked the servants.

What is the fate of Jeff? Who is the mysterious stranger conspiring with Tribon? What will happen to Paula and what does her mysterious vision mean? And what's taking over Poo? Find out in Chapter 13 of The Seed of Giygas!


	16. Chapter 13

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 13

Lost Underworld

            Ness continued to lay a thick layer of slime over the geyser. Ness had arrived in the Lost Underworld as fast as he could and began to cover the geysers with the Slime Generator. However the geysers continued to give Ness problems.

            The extreme heat rising from the geysers kept melting the slime as soon as Ness applied it. Eventually Ness set the Slime Generator to near freezing temperatures. The near freezing slime applied quite thickly and seemed to cool the geysers to tolerable levels.

            Ness continued to apply a thick layer of slime over the geysers for safety precautions. Ness said a silent prayer and hoped that the slime would last the next few days. A foul smell came wafting by Ness's nose.

            Ness looked over in the direction of the smell. A bright, red scenery appeared over the forest canopy. The fire had already begun.

Twoson

            The Master could feel the recent presence of the Mani Mani Statue. The energy that flowed through the world was concentrated here. However that energy wasn't located in one central area. 

            "Has the Statue suddenly gained the power to walk?" The Master thought to himself.  Suddenly a new force appeared. A new power so profound it tipped the scales of balance. The source of the disturbance was coming from Dalaam. 

            The Master quickly gathered teleport speed and warped back to Dalaam.

Dalaam

            The Master appeared on the outskirts of Dalaam. Somehow Dalaam looked even darker than when the Strangers appeared. The air definitely carried a certain chill to it. The disturbance suddenly overwhelmed the Master.

            It was evil. Pure, uncontained evil. An evil beyond anything the Master had felt so clearly. Then the source of the evil appeared before him. The Master couldn't believe his eyes. 

            If what the Master was seeing was true than the world was truly doomed. Standing in front of him was the source of the new evil. The evil was Prince Poo!

            "So. You have finally arrived. Old man!" Poo said.

            "What have you done with the prince, foul demon?" The Master asked.

            "Is it not obvious enough? Here the proof lies in front of your eyes. Can you not accept the truth?"

            "You are not the prince! Just a foul demon taking his appearance!"

            "Are you really so blind to the truth? Are you really into such denial? I sit here looking, talking, breathing and thinking like your precious prince and you cannot even accept that? The Master is right. Humans are a pathetic species."

            "You can tell your Master that we will fight to the bitter end! He can never stop us!"

            "You are right about one thing old man! My Master has encountered your species before and underestimated them. However. This time _we shall be triumphant! Soon the human race will be no more!" _

            The little country of Dalaam began to shake violently. Building began to crumble, trees fell, and the ground split open. A deep chasm opened in front of the Master. Deep inside the chasm was the heart of Dalaam.

            Floating in the middle of the chasm was a small pink cloud. The demon Poo floated towards the pink cloud.

            "As the heroes that defeated my Master using the energy of the Earth, so shall we destroy humanity with the same energy that defeated my Master!"

            The demon Poo held his hands around the pink cloud. A powerful gust of wind arouse from the chasm as the demon absorbed the pink cloud. Then a powerful surge of energy erupted from the demon.

            The Master suddenly felt lighter and quickly grasped a nearby tree. Dalaam was falling to the sea. The demon gave the Master one final look before he vanished. Before the Master lost consciousness he saw Dalaam split as it hit the ocean. 

            Pieces of the little country floated in the sea. The demon had drained the power supporting Dalaam. Now Dalaam was no more….

Will Ness's plan work to save the Lost Underworld? What is the true nature of the demon Poo? And what will happen to the broken country of Dalaam? Find out in Chapter 14 of The Seed of Giygas 


	17. Chapter 14

EarthBound:

The Seed of Giygas

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 14

Unknown location

            A bright light penetrated Paula's deep sleep. She stirred fitfully out of sleep. Immediately a small pain shot up her spine. Through her dress Paula felt the cold chill of steel. Her eyes flew open in amazement.

            She felt the thick slab beneath her. It was cold, hard steel. Paula sat up and looked around. She wasn't outside, but inside a strange building. The place definitely had the feel of a research lab. 

            Foreign computers, test tubes, and strange desks littered the room. A faint smell of ammonia wafted throughout the room. Suddenly voices appeared behind her.

            "I believe that she is awake." A voice said.

            "What tipped you off? The fact that she's sitting up?" Another voice said.

            Paula turned around to see several scientists behind her. At least she thought they were scientists judging by the white lab coats. They crowded around Paula and began examining her with strange devices.

            She tried to speak, but the inane chatter drowned her voice out.  Several minutes later they stopped the examination and began looking at the results on the computer screens.

            "Can we confirm that?" A voice asked.

            "Look at the quantum pattern. There's no doubt about it. We are looking at the last survivor." Another voice replied.

            "Amazing! There's actually a survivor, but how did she get here?"

            "Look at these temporal patterns!"

            "I see. It makes perfect sense then."

            "What are you talking about?" Paula yelled. The scientists stopped talking and looked over at Paula.

            "Is it possible she doesn't know yet?" One scientist asked.

            "It is. When we found her in that block of ice she had to have been frozen for several millennia." Another scientist replied. One of the scientists walked over to Paula.

            "Do you know where you are?" The scientist asked. Paula shook her head.

            "Do you know what year it is?"

            "Not by your standards. However on Earth it would be 199X."

            "By old Earth standards it would be 399X. You've been frozen for 2,000 years."

            "I've been frozen for 2,000 years? How? The last thing I remember was being swept away by a great wave."

            "2,000 years ago a giant comet crashed into the planet. It released giant pockets of water that had been lying dormant under the crust. The comet also knocked the planet out of orbit for awhile so the surface of the planet became a frozen wasteland."

            "And I was frozen in a block of ice this entire time?" Everybody shook there head in agreement. Only now had Paula finally noticed that she was soaked to the bone. Since she noticed one of the female scientists grabbed Paula away from the inquisitive scientists and gave her a change of clothes.

            Paula looked around the building. There were several levels. One for research. Another for living quarters and one for medical purposes. She had stayed with them for several weeks answering their questions. 

            Apparently they wanted to know a lot about Earth. One day while walking in the halls Paula saw one of the head scientists. There was a question that had been bothering her for 2,000 years.

            "Excuse me." Paula said.

            "Yes?" The scientist asked.

            "I was just wondering. Is there any way I can get home? To my time?"

            "Yes. But I don't see why you would want to go back."

            "Why?"

            "Because one month after the comet hit here Earth was destroyed!"

What has happened the past 2,000 years? Who are the mysterious scientists? How was Earth destroyed? And why won't the scientists let Paula return home? Find out in Chapter 15 of The Seed of Giygas 


	18. Chapter 15

EarthBound: The Seed of Giygas by JamesPicard_007  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lost Underworld  
  
The fires of the Lost Underworld continued to spread. The beautiful rainforest which was once lush with green now burned a dark and chilling red. The Tendas had obviously escaped thanks to Ness's help. Of course Ness was now in two different places. One Ness was helping the Tendas evacuate their homeland. The other was hiding near a pool by the Fire Springs. Ness watched as the foes poured in great multitudes from the Fire Spring. Ness had contemplated sealing the entrance to the Fire Spring, but knew he couldn't alter history. Ness's heart grew heavy as he watched the destruction. He had frozen himself to give himself a second chance of saving the Lost Underworld and ultimately Earth itself. While he waited for his past self to seal himself in the Phase Distorter, Ness had been praying with all his heart that Dr. Andounts plan would succeed. Ness looked at his watch. He would be freezing himself in the Phase Distorter very soon. Ness gathered his wits and began to prepare himself for what would be an incredible battle. He reached into his backpack and ate a few Peanut Cheese bars he had bought in Saturn Valley. Ness took a drink from the spring water pool beside him. The air was growing warmer as the fires grew. Ness knew that he had to keep himself hydrated lest he fall into a deep coma.  
  
8 hours later  
  
The flames of the Lost Underworld burned harshly. The intense heat woke Ness. The fires were creeping closer to him. It took Ness a minute to realize his situation. As soon as he fully awoke he used his PSI Storm to put out the flames. As soon as the flames died he found himself in a worse situation. Behind the flames were legions of Psychic Psychos and Major Psychic Psychos. He was completely surrounded. Ness backed up against the stone wall behind him. His backpack brushed against the wall and into Ness's back. Suddenly Ness remembered the Slime Generator. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Slime Generator. He aimed at the incoming foes and released the thick goo. The firey foes slowed slightly, but still advanced towards Ness. Seeing that the Slime Generator wasn't working Ness quickly looked around for escape options. The Psychos were closing in on Ness leaving him no room to move. However they seemed to avoid the pool. Ness concentrated his site on the pool. At the bottom of the pool was a small hole just big enough for Ness to squeeze through. Ness ran for the pool knocking Psychos down psychically. He inhaled as hard as he could and jumped into the pool. Ness swam for the small hole. As soon as he entered he was swept away by a strong current. The current kept banging Ness against the rocky tunnel. Many times Ness wanted to release his breath, but knew otherwise. The tunnel seemed to keep getting darker and the current faster. The pressure kept building up and Ness's lungs were ready to explode. Ness was slowly fall unconscious as light began to grow around him. Suddenly Ness felt himself flying and soon stopped. It took Ness several seconds to realize he had been spit out of one of the geysers and had landed into a canopy of trees. Ness quickly released the air in his lungs and breathed in the fresh oxygen. For a while Ness hung between consciousness and unconsciousness. When Ness's vision finally came back fully he surveyed the Lost Underworld. The flames were dying, but Ness's mission was far from over..  
  
Has Ness been able to save the Lost Underworld and in turn the world? Or has the fight only begun? What's happening with Jeff and Poo? Find out in Chapter 16 of The Seed of Giygas 


End file.
